


101 "This or That" with Bachelorette Rey

by cryforwhat, MFA101



Series: The Bachelor Nation Verse [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryforwhat/pseuds/cryforwhat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFA101/pseuds/MFA101
Summary: The reality TV star describes herself by answering 101 either/or questions





	101 "This or That" with Bachelorette Rey

**Author's Note:**

> I put the chapter 2 of "Where the Heart Is" here, because that chapter feels out of place there.

[ Moodboard](https://wx2.sinaimg.cn/large/a30de795gy1ftpxvqhbboj20hs0jv0vt.jpg)

**The reality TV star describes herself by answering 101 either/or questions**

Coffee or tea?  
A nice cuppa, of course. There's a part of me that will always be British.

Black and white or color?  
My favourite colour is grey, so I think that's where black and white meet in the middle. I'm wearing green today.

Older or Younger?  
I prefer someone older than me, but no more than a decade.

Long hair or short hair?  
I have long hair. Oh, for my man? As long as... it is well-kept and smells good, you can keep any length you like. I'd love a man who can french braid.

Freckles or dimples?  
I have both, haha, but dimples, because I don't know what to do with so many freckles.

Blond or Brunet?  
I don't care. I'm dark-haired myself, so I would say, maybe a Brunet.

Body weight exercises or lifting weights?  
To be honest, I'm more of a CrossFit kind of girl. But lifting weights is something super empowering.

Religious or Non-religious?  
I would say more so faith-based.

Political or Apolitical?  
I'm not very political because I don't need that. And I want to say open to everyone, but I'll say political because if they're passionate about something for the greater good, then good for them.

“Ready, aim, fire” or “Ready, fire, aim”?  
I would shoot first, not once, but twice. But listen, that's to establish the range of a target by firing two preliminary shots, one short of the target and the other beyond it. It's called bracket, look it up. Geez, I'm such a nerd.

Drawings or paintings?  
Drawings. You have not idea what kind of tally I kept when I was young.

Dresses or skirts?  
To be honest, I prefer wearing pants, I mean, trousers. But I guess a pantskirt is an alternative. 

Books or movies?  
Books, which offer you more imagination.

Early bird or night owl?  
Early birds gets the worm.

Chocolate or vanilla?  
Hm, dark chocolate. Vanilla is okay too, but I need something stronger from time to time.

Introvert or extrovert?  
I've always have a thing for the brooding kind. So introverted.

Hugs or kisses?  
Hugs. I would offer hugs for everyone at random.

Hunting or fishing?  
I'm very not patient, so fishing is a way to practise meditation, though I don't do it very often.

Winter or summer?  
Summer. I'm a little Rey of sunshine, ha.

Spring or fall?  
Spring, I love to see plants sprouting and budding, instead of wilting and falling.

Rural or urban?  
Urban, because it would be much more convenient.

PC or Mac?  
My ThinkPad X60 is missing two keys, and I love my MacBook Air.

Tan or pale?  
I'm tan, I would like to challenge someone pale to go out with me, literally.

Cake or pie?  
Pie. Have you ever heard of Stargazy? It's hilarious. All right, I love creampies, whoops.

Ice cream or yogurt?  
Yogurt, it's good for your health, or so they say. I like the way they help heat up my compost pile due to those bacteria. Is it weird that I mention compost here? I would like to say that things that get to compost is not trash, they are treasure to mother nature.

Daisy or Sunflower?  
Sunflowers, you can eat the seeds.

Sweet pickles or dill pickles?  
Again, Sweet, and I have no idea about the second one.

Comedy or mystery?  
I love to solve a mystery. Give me any Agatha Chris, get on board the Oriental Express.

Boots or sandals?  
Boots, as long as there's no sand inside.

Silver or gold?  
Silver. It's close to grey. Gold is too distracting.

Jazz or classical?  
Jazz, of course, that's my middle name.

Dancing or singing?  
Singing. I cannot go around for a day without singing.

Checkers or chess?  
Checkers, I think draughts are less complicated.

Board games or video games?  
I would say video games, and I'm actually quite good at that.

Wine or beer?  
Beer.

Baseball or basketball?  
Basketball, I think.

Crossword puzzles or sudokus?  
Crosswords, I love doing them on the newspapers.

Facial hair or clean shaven?  
Clean shaven, please.

Crushed ice or cubed ice?  
Crushed. I love something on the rocks in an uneven way.

Skiing or snowboarding?  
I've only used a board to surf on sand, so I think snowboarding is smiliar but colder.

Smile or game face?  
Smile, it makes my day better. A game face looks like you're having constipation.

Bracelet or necklace?  
Bracelet, I guess. I don't wear that much jewellery.

Fruit or vegetables?  
Fruits. I always want to try exotic fruits like dragon fruit and passion fruit.

Sausage or bacon?  
Sausage, nothing beats a true blood sausage.

Scrambled or fried?  
Scrambled eggs, over easy.

Dark chocolate or white chocolate?  
Didn't we have this one before? Oh, That was the vanilla one. Same old dark chocolate.

Tattoos or piercings?  
Tattoos. I have three adorable stars on my left foot. And I won't tell anyone about where my tiny spiritual tattoo is.

Antique or brand new?  
Antique. Everyone knows I'm a little scavenger.

Dress up or dress down?  
Dress down, I guess. I don't want to be uptight all day.

Cowboys or aliens?  
That's a hard one. Are there any alien cowboys out there? I will go for cowboys at the end of the day, thank you very much.

Cats or dogs?  
I have to say dogs. They are human's best friends.

Pancakes or waffles?  
Waffles. I like the little grids on them.

Bond or Bourne?  
Bond. Didn't I just answer Cowboys and Aliens? I like Daniel Craig.

Sci-Fi or fantasy?  
I'm more into fantasy.

Numbers or letters?  
Letters. Like I said, I chose crossword over sudokus.

Doctor Who or Star Trek?  
I'm a Whovian, hands down.

Fair or theme park?  
Theme park, I love Disneyland.

Money or fame?  
I lean towards being financially-stabled first.

Washing dishes or doing laundry?  
We have dishwashers and laundromats for a reason, people. But I like doing my own laundry in my spare time, it's quite relaxing.

Snakes or sharks?  
What kind of question is that? Snakes, I guess.

Orange juice or apple juice?  
OJ all the way.

Sunrise or sunset?  
Sunset. It's funny that I once dreamt of twin sunsets.

Slacker or over-achiever?  
I'm an over-achiever, and I don't like slackers.

Pen or pencil?  
Pencil, something erasable.

Peanut butter or jelly?  
I love peanut on my bread, my nickname is peanut, you know.

Grammys or Oscars?  
Grammys. They offer more prizes and jokes, Tina and Amy are amazing hosts.

Detailed or abstract?  
Detailed, it gives you a clearer picture.

Multiple choice questions or essay questions?  
Multiple choice questions, it's easy to cheat that way.

Adventurous or cautious?  
Adventurously cautious.

Saver or spender?  
I'm very economical, so saver.

Glasses or contacts?  
It's a good thing I have good eyesight. But if I have to choose, glasses.

Laptop or desktop?  
Laptop, portable devices are the way to go.

Classic or modern?  
Classic.

Personal chef or personal fitness trainer?  
I'm not a bad cook, and I would like to be able to physically compatible with my man .

Internet or cell phone?  
A smartphone connecting the internet.

Call or text?  
Text before you call, please.

Curly hair or straight hair?  
I don't really have a preference, curly, I guess.

Shower in the morning or shower in the evening?  
In the evening. It helps you sleep better.

Spicy or mild?  
Mild.

Marvel or DC?  
X-Men are marvellous.

Paying a mortgage or paying rent?  
Paying a mortgage, but now I'm paying rent.

Sky dive or bungee jump?  
Sky dive, I always want to try that.

Oreos or Chips Ahoy?  
Oreos, I can make a mean dessert with it.

Jello or pudding?  
Pudding I think, by which I mean the savoury steamed dish made with suet and flour.

Truth or dare?  
Dare me.

Roller coaster or Ferris wheel?  
I would say ferris wheel, it's more romantic.

Leather or denim?  
I like the texture of leather, but I think leather is too itchy on your skin. The best I can take is a pair of leather gloves.

Black leather or brown leather?  
Black.

Stripes or solids?  
Are we talking about patterns? Solids, I guess.

Bagels or muffins?  
I have to say English muffins.

Whole wheat or white?  
Whole, they sound healthier.

Beads or pearls?  
Beads I guess. I don't think taking something produced by a mollusk is very humane.

Hardwood or carpet?  
Hardwood, it's easier to clean that way. I hate carpet burns.

Bright colors or neutral tones?  
Neutral tones.

Raisins or nuts?  
Well, aren't raisins like grape jerky, and I love jerky.

Picnic or nice restaurant?  
Picnic, I would be much more comfortable outdoors.

Fiction or non-fiction?  
Fiction.

Smoking or non-smoking?  
It would be lovely to be smoking free everywhere.

Think before you talk or talk before you think?  
I tend to act before I think, that's a bad habit.

Asking questions or answering questions?  
Asking questions.

Kids or No Kids?  
Kids. I always want a sweet family.

 

* * *

 

_Author's notes: All the screencaps of Daisy in a green dress came from[ 73 Questions With Daisy Ridley | Vogue](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=doUdRCrK80E&t=249s)I knowthis is downright silly. 101 is my lucky number. I wanted to do a "73 questions with Rey" but it would look suspiciously like Daisy Ridley's version with Vogue. Maybe when I get to the epilogue of this story, I will try 73 questions with the Bachelorette with her fiancé cameo. In fact, I have a very clear idea about how she will be carried away bridal style. But you don't want spoilers, do you? As usual, kudos and feedbacks are always welcome. _


End file.
